The Fortuna Archipelago
There is a cluster of islands off the northern coast of Mortrimar known as the Fortuna Archipelago. It's surrounded by a maze of reefs, and many of the islands have lagoons, making it too much trouble for most ships to bother visiting. There is one large port -- Port Tamar. The relative isolation has let the people there mostly avoid the conflicts between the two continents and keep their ways of life. Population The islands are mostly populated by humans, though aquatic species like water genasi, tritons, torltles, merfolk, and sea elves aren't uncommon. Occasionally, a water genasi is born to two non-genasi parents. No one is quite sure why, but it's considered to be a good omen. Folklore It's said that otherworldly monsters lurk in the deep waters to the north, and the barrier between the material and elemental water planes is thin there. According to the superstition, that is what really causes water genasi to be born there. But that's probably just a rumor. Could be there are just a bunch of horny water genies are secretly living on the islands. Customs Flower Crowns On Fortuna, people make flower crowns for numerous occasions. Children get their first on their tenth birthday, and at the next Lorheim festival -- held on the first day of Lorheim (summer) -- they can participate in the coming of age ceremony where they navigate the reefs and become official members of the village. You don't make crowns for yourself, and every hand that picks flowers for or helps weave the crown counts as helping make it. This is most important for birthday and love crowns. Anyone who wants to give their love to someone on their birthday may contribute a flower to their crown, and that's welcome and encouraged. But when making a crown declaring love, like a yellow crown, you must do it alone, or else it's like everyone who helped you is declaring their own love alongside yours. Flower color meanings: * Yellow: young love * White: funerals * Pink: wedding proposals * Red: weddings/matured love * Blue: birthdays/other anniversaries * Purple: festivals Festivals The Day of the Deep Far Light Bay -- a village north of Port Tamar, and Kailani’s hometown -- has a festival, the Day of the Deep. The storytellers gather to tell tales of the Deep Abyss, and of the deep waters to the north. It’s believed that the distance between the planes is lessened on this day. Everyone -- especially those who live where the veil is already believed to be thin, like the Archipelago -- should be cautious. So, it isn't exactly a celebration, but it's a day for stories to be passed on, and traditions continued. The festival happens in Fomhaile (the fall). The First of Lorheim This is the most treasured festival in Far Light Bay. On the first of Lorheim, children who have turned ten in the past year work together to navigate the reefs around the bay. They are allowed no adult help. Casualties happen, though they aren't common. This tradition teaches the children to depend on each other. After this, they can work on fishing crews. The children are given purple flower crowns to celebrate their official status as members of the village. Then, there is a fish fry. Special desserts are served. A bonfire is built on the beach in the afternoon. Every member of the village contributes wood to it, though there are several villagers assigned to keeping it going. Once the bonfire is lit, a dance begins. There is a traditional line dance that everyone participates in just before sunset. The dance starts off slow, then gradually picks up speed. The person who can last the longest without messing up or falling over gets a crown made of greenery and bragging rights for the rest of the year. Kailani has won twice. Category:Cannon